


Laying Down the Law

by scarletmanuka



Series: To Rule the Heart [2]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Making out at work, Polyamory, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vimes has upset the President of the Thieves Guild, and Vetinari hears about. At length.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying Down the Law

There was a certain fascination in watching Boggis rant and rave at Vetinari, whilst all the while being completely oblivious to the warning signs that he had crossed the line of ‘acceptable levels of ranting and raving’. Vimes had not been able to look away, and was mentally placing bets on if the man would leave the Oblong Office alive.

He supposed that if the Patrician _did_ snap and kill the man, then it would technically be Vimes’ fault. In a cause and effect kind of way. Boggis was currently exploring the far reaches of his vocal range in order to express just how pissed he was at the Commander of the Watch, the Watch in general, and also Vetinari for allowing his terrier to be such a nuisance. He felt the need to do this because Vimes had arrested a high ranking guild member, and he felt that this was not acceptable.

He was so sure in his righteousness that he had failed to see the narrowing of the eyes. He also missed the frown as he was too busy gesturing grandly. And even though Great A’Tuin was probably aware of it, he also didn't see the palms placed flat upon the desk. In fact, a blind beggar would have seen the signs of Vetinari’s displeasure long before Boggis himself noticed.

For a split second, Vimes found himself admiring the man. As much as he pushed the boundaries himself, he would never have stooped to this level of insubordination. It could have been considered the bravest act in history, or the stupidest. Considering this was Boggis, Vimes settled on the latter.

“ _Enough!_ ” The Patrician decided it had gone on long enough and had slapped one of his hands down on the desk as he said it.

Boggis finally realised that he perhaps he was acting just a tad suicidally and that now would probably be a good time to shut his mouth.

“Mr Boggis, I have listened - longer than necessary - to your concerns. As much as you feel that the Watch acted beyond their authority, I disagree. I consider this matter to be now closed."

“But the Guild has always been entitled to deal with unlicensed thieves. It’s what deterrs them. For crying out loud, Vetinari, it was _you_ who lay down that law!”

The eyes narrowed again. “I agree that the Guild has that privilege. However, they are allowed to capture the thief, kill him, and display his body about the city. I never gave you free reign to torture them.”

Boggis scoffed. “I’d hardly call it torture.”

Vimes leapt from his seat. “They had broken all his fingers and were using pliers to pull off his finger nails before he died!”

The Guild leader shrugged. “It was a lesson.”

“I don’t think he requires that sort of education in the afterlife!” Vimes fumed.

Vetinari made a small gesture to Sam and he sat back down, breathing hard.

“Regardless of the intent, your member went too far,” Vetinari stated, steepling his hands in front of him in his hallmark gesture. “I will not release him from the Watch’s custody, and he will stand trial as they see fit. Perhaps on your way home you should stop by the Guild of Lawyers and seek him some representation?”

“I really must protest, Vetinari. Fine, you don't like torture, so next time we won’t take things so far. But this is going too far. I demand you release my man.”

“Demand?” One eyebrow arched over the icy blue eyes.

Boggis swallowed hard. “Perhaps that was too strong a word.”

Vimes grunted. “You think?”

Ignoring the Commander’s remark, Vetinari said “Mr Boggis, I believe that you are forgetting that I am a tyrant. I allow the guilds to exist because I have molded them to benefit the city. The moment they cease to be a benefit, and start causing trouble, then I will cease to allow them. Through your guild, we have organised crime - a fact that I know irks Commander Vimes very much. I know he would love if I were to disband the guild so he can start to hunt you all down like the criminals he believes you to be. Now, you can either toe the line and continue with our agreement, or you can face the Commander’s wrath. Which is it to be?”

Boggis has paled considerably and was throwing concerned looks at Vimes. “I’ll ensure my members are all aware of the limitations.”

“Very good. Now do not let me detain you.” Vetinari shuffled around some paperwork but looked up just as the man reached the door “Oh, and Mr Boggis?” he said, mildly. “When you address me, it is as ‘my lord’ or ‘sir’. You do not get the pleasure of addressing me by name. Do you understand?”

A bead of sweat rolled down the man’s face. “Yes, my lord. Apologies.”

Vetinari held his gaze for a long minute, before dismissing the man with a brief wave of his hand. The door swung closed behind him and the Patrician went back to flicking through his paperwork, ignoring the Commander still seated opposite him. Vimes stood and crossed to the door, turning the lock. Then he walked around the desk until he was standing next to the Patrician’s chair. Ignoring the man’s yelp of surprise, he grasped him by the front of his black robes and hoisted him from his seat, turning and depositing him on the desk.

“Do you have any idea how fucking sexy I find it when you shut down one of the Guild leaders?” he growled, stepping in close between the man’s legs.

A low chuckle escaped from Vetinari and he placed his hands against Sam’s chest. “I did not. But now that I do, I’ll make sure to have you present next time.”

Sam leaned in and kissed him hard, forcing his tongue inside and ravishing the warm mouth. They were both panting hard when they finally broke apart.

“Is Sybil expecting you home tonight?” Vetinari asked, kissing his way down Vimes’ neck.

He shook his head. “No, she’s so big now that she’s finding it hard to sleep. She told me there’s no point in me having a sleepless night as well.”

“Does she really think you get much sleep when you’re with me?” He’d crooked an eyebrow again and Sam pressed kisses along the brow, marveling at how easy it was to now show his affection.

“Probably not, but at least it got me out of the way so she can take up the whole bed without feeling guilty.”

They kissed again, and Sam splayed his hands across Vetinari’s back, feeling the groves of his ribs underneath the fabric of the robe. He pressed in even closer between his legs and could feel the answering hardness there.

“Shall we go to bed?” the Commander suggested.

“I thought you’d never ask,” the Patrician replied.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got all motivated after posting Warding Against the Chill and figured I'd turn it into a bit of a series. I'm rather shite at titles though so hopefully you don't judge the stories on what they're called!


End file.
